


The Fish Kind

by stubliminalmessaging



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Porn Watching, Pornstars, this was written because jake bass looks like mickey sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian totally had a little spank bank shrine on his phone devoted to pornstar-Mickey and not-pornstar-Mickey was gonna totally make fun of him for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fish Kind

**Author's Note:**

> [muh gurl monie](http://iansassagher.tumblr.com/) and i were texting about this fic and so here it is! also if you don't wanna go delving into pornsites looking for the inspiration behind this fic here's a [picture](http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/236x/46/55/71/46557134f157aab68bdc0eccdc6468b1.jpg) and a [gif](http://33.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m3mki8iiuM1qmsslno1_500.gif) where he looks particularly mickey-ish.

                As soon as Ian got up from the bed where he’d been sitting with Mickey, Mickey immediately dived for Ian’s phone, intent on fucking with his facebook. Once he’d left something stupid and immature as his boyfriend’s status, he faltered as he thought of other sabotage he could commit while he had the chance.

 

                He tapped idly at the screen as he thought, and Ian’s keyboard registered him typing. A second later Ian’s phone autofilled the address bar and offered him a dropdown menu of Ian’s browser history starting with the letter ‘P.’ Mickey’s jaw dropped as he scrolled through twenty different entries from pornhub.com.

 

                He looked towards the doorway quickly and didn’t see Ian on his way back immediately and so he turned Ian’s volume all the way down and selected the first link offered to him.

 

                The video took a moment to buffer but once it did the video started and Mickey was presented with a scene of two guys sitting on a bed together, talking and touching. Even without being able to hear them, he could tell that the pair had a lot of chemistry and were flirting really heavily. That wasn’t what he wanted to see and given the fact that he was on an indeterminate time limit he dragged the cursor to fast-forward the video.

 

                They were fucking then, the bigger guy holding the smaller one down and pounding him into the mattress. Mickey noticed the guy on the bottom has knuckle tattoos and dark hair and at first glance he probably looked a lot like Mickey. He closed that porn and opened up another one, making a note to tease Ian about watching porn involving a Mickey-lookalike.

 

                But then the next porn was the same. And the one after that. And all the other videos in his history under that site. The same dark-haired pale-skinned tattooed guy with different partners. Mickey grew more and more devious with each video. Ian totally had a little spank bank shrine on his phone devoted to pornstar-Mickey and not-pornstar-Mickey was gonna totally make fun of him for it.

 

                When Ian came back Mickey was idly playing TriviaCrack on his phone. He sat on the edge of the bed and stroked at Mickey’s bare ankle. He was about to ask if he wanted to go get some shitty fast good for lunch when Mickey spoke.

 

                “Who’s Jake Bass?” he asked, pronouncing it like the musical kind.

 

                “It’s Bass,” Ian said automatically, pronouncing it like the fish kind. A second later he snapped his head up and stared at his phone where Mickey was holding it. He dived at Mickey, grabbing for his phone and even after he’d tackled Mickey and snatched back his phone, he still couldn’t make Mickey unsee what he’d seen.

 

                “Got a little bit of a crush, Gallagher?” Mickey teased. “Gotta watch porn me getting his ass pounded during the times when you’re not doing it yourself?”

 

                “First off, he’s a top, not that you’d know it from the videos I watch,” Ian explained, getting a chuckle from Mickey. “And secondly, I haven’t watched any of those videos in a long time.”

 

                “You don’t gotta explain yourself, man,” Mickey said. “I’m not mad or anything. I’m takin’ it as a fuckin’ compliment.”

 

                “No, I mean,” Ian paused, staring down at his phone where he fidgeted with it. “I haven’t watched any of those videos since I came back. I watched the videos... before.”

 

                “Oh... shit,” Mickey swore once he realized it. Ian meant he had watched the porn when he’s run away to the army and the other places he’d gone after that. Guilt settled in Mickey like a lead weight sinking down to the center of his chest. He scooted closer to Ian and took his hand, tilting his own head to try and catch Ian’s eyes. “I’m sorry, Ian. I didn’t think.”

 

                Ian sniffed and shrugged, letting Mickey hold his hand. “It’s fine. I’m fine.”

 

                Mickey stayed close to Ian and kept them connected. He didn’t respond verbally but he was a warm and firm presence against Ian’s side and he was the comfort Ian needed. Ian actually thought Mickey might have fallen asleep before he spoke quietly.

 

                “Want to watch one?” he asked, soft and rumbly and clearly interested.

 

                “Really?” Ian asked, pulling back from where he’d leaned on Mickey to look at him.

 

                “Yeah,” Mickey said, pressing into Ian’s side and stroking a hand up his thigh and hip. “He any good at sucking cock?”

 

                “Yeah,” Ian said with a shudder. Mickey moved in and kissed at Ian’s neck.

 

                “Maybe after we’re done watching the video I’ll do my best Jake Bass impression then.”

 

                “It’s Bass,” Ian said, pronouncing it like the fish after Mickey had pronounced it like the music term.


End file.
